¿James Sirius se adelanta?
by AbyGrintWeasley
Summary: Harry y Ginny son amigos normales, casi no se hablan, sin embargo, una noche hará que todo eso cambie y...¿James Sirius se adelanta?


La mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

-Maldita zorra-murmuro Ginny mientras salía a toda prisa del gran comedor. Su mano le ardía, pero claro, acababan de salir del castigo de Umbridge por estudiar DCAO sin permiso y a escondidas. Pero claro, era Cho Chang después de todo la causante de esto, si ella no le hubiera dicho a Umbridge, ¡A todos los habían interrogado! Sin embargo ninguno había cedido ni había siquiera abierto la boca para mencionar al "E.D"

Y ahora, gracias a esa oriental, acababan de sufrir el castigo más doloroso de su vida. ¿Cómo podía Harry fijarse en alguien tan estúpida? Claro, pero Cho se había hecho la víctima, y ahora todos la odiaban.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, las lagrimas que amenazaban por derramarse de sus ojos no eran de dolor, ni mucho menos, eran de rabia. El azabache le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio en King's Cross y él siempre la había visto solo como la hermana menor de Ron.

Camino por el corredor lo más aprisa que pudo, y no supo cuando ni como, pero se encontraba corriendo por los solitarios comedores y se le detuvo el corazón.

-¡Esa vieja bruja!-oyó la voz de una chica. Hermione.

-¡Esto es injusto, el ministerio prefiere que nos maten antes de enfrentar la verdad-escucho la voz de su hermano, Ron.

-En todo caso fue nuestra culpa, Harry-dijo Hermione.

-Si, nosotros te convencimos-dijo Ron.

-Si, pero yo accedí, de cualquier forma no volveré a hacerlo, solo hace que te importen más las cosas y cuanto más te importan más sufres-escucho la voz de Harry.

Se había quedado paralizada en donde estaba, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Entonces volvió a echar a correr sin saber porque lo hizo.

Y se topo con los tres amigos.

¡ZAZ!

-¡Perdón! ¡No me fije por donde iba!-se disculpo con su hermano, los dos habían caído al suelo, sin embargo ella aún tenia los ojos rojos y lagrimosos. Se incorporo rápidamente.

-¡Ginny! ¿Has estado llorando?-pregunto su hermano.

-No, no, no es nada, yo…-

Pero volvió a correr hacia la sala de menesteres, no quería ver los ojos de Harry, no quería tener que explicar cosas a su hermano y no quería que su mejor amiga la viera sufrir por un chico que jamás se fijaría en ella.

-¡Ginny! ¡Explícame!-grito Ron

-No te preocupes, Ron, Harry puede ir a hablar con ella-aseguro Hermione.

-¿Harry?-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, tú Harry, pienso que después de todo, si hablara con su hermano se sentiría incomoda y si hablara conmigo se sentiría igual de incomoda, tu solo…habla con ella-dijo Hermione lanzándoles miradas significativas-Vamos Ron.

Y lo jalo del brazo. Harry los vio doblar la esquina y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Ginny. Abrió el mapa del merodeador y busco su nombre, estaba en el séptimo piso y de un momento a otro ya no estaba.

-¿Pero que demonios…?-Y de pronto supo de inmediato. La sala de menesteres

Se dirigió a toda prisa y al llegar ahí pidió un lugar para pensar, suponiendo que Ginny estuviera ahí, y cuando abrió la puerta encontró un sillón en frente de una chimenea. Se detuvo en la puerta, Ginny estaba tirada en el sillón de lado, acurrucada tiernamente. Al parecer había estado llorando y se había quedado dormida mirando el fuego. Harry sintió una sensación nueva, como si algo se pusiera a ronronear adentro de él, como si de alguna manera ver a Ginny lo calmara.

Camino intentando no hacer mucho ruido, no quería molestarla ni despertarla, pero Ginny al parecer no dormía cómoda, tenia el entrecejo fruncido, como pensando, y susurraba cosas incomprensibles. Harry no sabía que hacer y espero.

Ginny se levanto sobresaltada y de un brinco se sentó en el sillón, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry. Ella estaba llorando.

-¡Harry! ¡Por amor a Merlín, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto ella nerviosa y secándoselas lagrimas.

-Yo…bueno, después de que te fuiste vine a hablar contigo-dijo Harry también nervioso.

-Si, bueno, perdón, no creí que estuvieras aquí-dijo Ginny.

-No te preocupes-dijo Harry-Pero, si no es mucho entrometerse-¿Tenias pesadillas?

Ginny vacilo un momento y luego contesto en un susurro:

-si, unas muy malas a decir verdad-Dijo Ginny bajando la vista.

-¿Puedo preguntar que ocurría en tu sueño?-dijo Harry.

-Es…complicado, ¿Entiendes?, es decir, bueno, lo que pasa es que…-tartamudeo Ginny. Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que la embriagaban y le hacían sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo.-Bueno, es sobre…sobre ti.-dijo finalmente muy apenada.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Sobre mi?-pregunto-¿Y que ocurría conmigo?

-Bueno, a decir verdad es un poco estúpido mi sueño-dijo Ginny.

-Vamos, cuéntame, ¿no confías en mi?-dijo Harry sonriendo juguetonamente.

-De acuerdo-concedió Ginny-pero promete que no te vas a burlar.

-Lo prometo-dijo Harry impaciente.

-Bueno, estábamos todos estábamos aquí, en Hogwarts, pero había una…una guerra y Voldemort había vuelto y bueno, de repente desaparecías y Voldemort venia diciéndonos a todos que estabas muerto, y lo último que recuerdo es que tú estabas en los brazos de Hagrid, muerto.

Harry pensó unos segundos. A fin de cuentas no era tan descabellada la idea.

-Creo que si el ministerio de magia sigue negando el regreso de Voldemort, es probable que termine así-dijo Harry insensiblemente.

-Siempre admire tu coraje, Harry-dijo Ginny acercándose un paso hacia él-Pero debes entender que hay personas que te quieren más de lo que imaginas.

-¿A si?, ¿Cómo quien?-pregunto Harry.

-Como yo, Harry-dijo Ginny. Se armó de valor y lo beso.

Al principio Harry se quedó estupefacto y sin saber que hacer, pero, al darse cuenta de que algo ronroneaba algo en su interior placenteramente, correspondió el beso con más pasión.

Lo que al comienzo fue un beso tierno, dulce e inocente de convirtió en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo.

Pronto se encontraban tumbados sobre el sillón con las prendas estorbándoles, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Los dos siguieron besándose. Harry desabrocho la chamarra de Ginny, y luego su ropa, hasta que quedo semidesnuda. Ginny rompió el uniforme de Harry y se complació de escuchar un pequeño gemido salir de sus labios, pronto él también quedo semidesnudo. Se contemplaron uno al otro, sus ojos se conectaron, se sentían las personas más felices del mundo. Se volvieron a recostar en el sofá y se volvieron a besar, las pocas prendas que quedaban salieron de sus cuerpos y una sabana proporcionada por la sala los cubrió. Eran sensaciones nuevas, placenteras.

Los dos gemían de placer.

Harry beso el cuello de Ginny, y luego más abajo y más abajo, sus senos, a lo que Ginny arqueo la espalda y gimió, hasta llegar a su ombligo. Y más abajo. Ginny beso y mordió el pecho de Harry hasta llegar a sus labios. Harry penetro en ella y los dos gritaron, era lo más placentero del mundo. Y pronto supieron que había terminado.

Los dos se quedaron viendo hacia el techo con la respiración entrecortada. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que habían hecho, por Merlín, tenían 15 y 14 años respectivamente. Sin embargo lo habían hecho, habían hecho el amor.

Esa noche cambiaria sus vidas para siempre, era la mejor noche que habían pasado en la vida.

Hola, bueno sé que es algo loco pero amo los Hanny, espero que disfruten le lectura jeje

Aby

PD: Es mi primer fic en Fanfiction pero también lo pueden encontrar en .com


End file.
